Digital cameras and other imaging devices employ images sensors. Image sensors convert optical images to digital data that may be represented as digital images. An image sensor includes an array of pixel sensors and supporting logic circuits. The pixel sensors of the array are unit devices for measuring incident light, and the supporting logic circuits facilitate readout of the measurements. One type of image sensor commonly used in optical imaging devices is a back side illumination (BSI) image sensor. BSI image sensor fabrication can be integrated into conventional semiconductor processes for low cost, small size, and high integration. Further, BSI image sensors have low operating voltage, low power consumption, high quantum efficiency, low read-out noise, and allow random access.